DBS034
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the thirty-fourth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary With Gokū being defeated by ring out, Piccolo is the next 7th Universe fighter to enter the ring. The fight between Frost and Piccolo begins; Piccolo begins charging up his Makankōsappō. Frost launches a barrage of ki attacks only for Piccolo to dodge them. Frost manages to hit Piccolo's leg; Piccolo counters by creating clones of himself in order to give himself more time to charge his Makankōsappō. Frost destroys the clones and attacks Piccolo. Piccolo stops Frost by wrapping his arm around him, which gives him the opportunity to fire his fully charged Makankōsappō with perfect accuracy. Suddenly, Piccolo becomes weary and his wrapped up arm retracts back to him; Piccolo fires his Makankōsappō that misses its target completely. Frost blasts the weary Piccolo which knocks him out. The tournament announcer checks Piccolo and confirms that he is knocked out. Before the tournament announcer declares Frost the victor, Jaco intervenes and objects to Frost's victory, explaining that he saw a weapon in Frost's right arm with his superior eyesight. Jaco asks the tournament announcer to check Frost's right arm; Champa and Cabba are angry at Jaco's false accusation, but Champa and Beerus allow the announcer to do a body check. The announcer does so and checks Frost's body; he indeed finds a needle in Frost's right arm and after touching the tip of it, he becomes weary just like Gokū and Piccolo. Frost tries defending himself by saying that the needle is part of his body, although the tournament announcer sees that Frost's right arm has signs of modification; he disqualifies Frost for cheating and reinstates Piccolo as the winner. Champa and Cabba are shocked at Frost's dishonorable act, but Vados isn't surprised since it is Frost's true nature and reveals that Frost started all the wars he supposedly stopped, swooping in to play the hero after the carnage. Frost smiles wickedly and confirms Vados' facts as the truth; he starts wars on planets and resolves them himself, then he purchases the war-ravaged planets at a low price and after restoring them he sells the restored planets for a huge profit. The Dragon Team are disgusted with Frost's personality, finding him to be no different than Freeza. Champa is angry at Vados for selecting someone like Frost to participate on his behalf, although Vados states that Champa demanded people who would definitely win whether they are good or bad. As Frost leaves the ring, Champa prepares to destroy Frost for humiliating him with his cheating. Suddenly, Vegeta states that there is no need for disqualifying or destroying Frost and demands to fight Frost since it is his turn next. However, the tournament announcer tells Vegeta that Piccolo has been reinstated. Piccolo decides to forfeit, allowing Vegeta to take his place. Champa isn't pleased with retracting Frost's disqualification, but Vados tells him that Piccolo's forfeit and Frost's reinstatement gives them the numbers advantage, reminding him that he doesn't want to lose to Beerus. Champa allows Frost to continue fighting. Vegeta steps into the ring and prepares to fight Frost. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes